


Would've said yes

by MyKindOfCrazy



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: And by a little I mean a lot, Fluff, It's past midnight and i wrote this on my phone, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Taako is a little bit drunk, plz dont judge too harshly, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyKindOfCrazy/pseuds/MyKindOfCrazy
Summary: Taako proposes to Kravitz while drunk.





	Would've said yes

It was a good night. 

It'd been three years since the day of story and song, and everyone had decided to get together. They do so every few months, when the crew of the starblaster and the other B. O. B. former members can find time. They usually spend it catching up, laughing and just enjoying being around their friends. 

Kravitz was still surprised he could be surrounded by so many wonderful people, and most importantly the elf currently in his arms. 

Taako had decided it would be a great idea to challenge Lup to a drinking contest, despite Kravitz and Barry's protests. He was more than a little far gone, unable to really hold himself upright, so Kravitz was holding him bridal style and taking him home. 

It was a home they shared, more by accident than anything. A few months after they made things official Taako had asked him to stay the night, and asked him to stay the next night, and the next. Eventually Kravitz just decided to stay there, when he wasn't working. Slowly his own personal belongings mixed with Taako's and it became a shared space. Not that Kravitz minded of course. Being able to sleep next to the love of your life was quite a blessing, one he thanked every God for. 

The drunken elf stirs in his arms. He'd been mumbling to himself the entire time. 

"Krraaaavvv..." He says louder now. "Mmbabe." He gently tugs at Kravitz's shirt. 

"Yes, Taako?" 

"Babe... mmmmbabe... marry me." His words are a bit jumbled, and Kravitz chuckles lightly. 

The laughter dies in his throat however when Taako pulls a ring out of his pocket (almost dropping it in the process). It was simple, a silver band with raven feathers etched into it, but it was beautiful. 

_Wait, he was serious? This is something he'd thought of sober?_

__"You don't hafta say yes... I mean you will cuz I'm Taako... Youknowfromtv? But keep the ring even if cause it's pretty and you're pretty." He carefully slides the ring onto Kravitz's finger on the hand currently cradling his shoulders. Then his head lolls onto Kravitz's shoulder._ _

__Kravitz gently kisses his forehead, seeing his chest rise and fall evenly as he falls asleep._ _

__

__When Taako wakes up he immediately groans. Too much light was coming in from the window and his head ached. He didn't remember much about the prior night after challenging Lup to a drinking contest. He remembered someone carrying him while he mumbled the fantasy Costco jingle.  
He finally opened his eyes and saw Kravitz, laying beside him. He was awake and lovingly gazing at Taako, a small precious smile on his face. _ _

__"Good morning." He says softly, not wanting to disturb the peaceful air or make Taako's head worse. He reaches up and brushes some hair from Taako's face, the ring still on his finger glinting in the morning light._ _

__Taako's eyes catch it, and stare, panic falling onto his features._ _

__"...Krav honey?"_ _

__"Yes love?"_ _

__"Did I...?"_ _

__"Yes, love."_ _

__"And you...?"_ _

__"Said yes. Or I would have, had you not passed out almost immediately afterwards." He grins slightly._ _

__"Fucking sick. I'm engaged to the Grim Reaper!" He says and pulls Kravitz forward, kissing him._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I took this idea (and the proposal part itself) from http://interstellarvagabond.tumblr.com/post/165750518004/headcanon-taako-proposes-to-kravitz-while-hes
> 
> Idk I just thought it was really cute and it's midnight and I can't sleep so here this thing is. 
> 
> I hope you liked it :3c


End file.
